Percutaneous endoscopic gastronomy tubes are used to convey a formulated food solution into a patient's stomach if the patient is unable to swallow food. In one approach, a syringe body is used as a reservoir that receives the formulated food solution. The syringe body has a tip that is connected to a tube for conveying the formulated food solution to a feeding tube implanted in the patient. The feeding tube delivers the formulated food solution directly into the patient's stomach.
One prior approach includes a rigid stand with a projecting arm that receives the syringe body and holds the syringe body at a higher vertical position than the outlet of the tube connected thereto. The stand has a C-clamp that receives the syringe body that holds the syringe body upright. However, rigid stands are often difficult to use and take up space around a patient's home.